


The Things You Don't Know

by painmanagement



Series: Untitled [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painmanagement/pseuds/painmanagement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstory for "Just The Two of Us".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Everything was going fine, until Mino had a dream.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i> A wet dream.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> My goal is keeping this as general as possible, so you (the readers) will get an idea of how they got to be where they were at in "Just The Two of Us".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going fine, until Mino had a dream.
> 
> A wet dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote way more than I intended to lol. Enjoy!
> 
> Make sure to check the end notes for some explanations.

 

Mino couldn't help but think of the worst.

_What if he got fucked over **again**?_  Three times' a charm, right?

The betrayal and mistreatments he had endured from his previous companies had only made him tougher and stronger. But they also brought him pain. A lot of it. No matter how tough or strong Mino liked to believe he was, he was in fact  _damaged_ , there was always this quiet presence of anxiety suffocating him slowly. It sat in the back of his mind waiting to strike in full force.

But Mino was never the type to let doubts hinder him, especially not now. Especially when he's _so damn close_ to reaching his dream. So he bit the bullet and suppressed it the only way he knew how, freezing his anxiety in timeless ice, distant and unreachable. The conscious mind is only the tip of the iceberg, anyway.  

 

The ice made Mino shuddered in the early-spring weather. 

Today was the day. The day he would meet, yet, another group of people he would call his teammates. The company had already sent all of his belongings to the dorm. He just needed to meet the guys first, then he would officially become "YG trainee Song Minho". Mino smiled at the sound of that, he must admit he was pretty pleased with himself, and rightfully so. After all that he had been through, he managed to get into one of Korea's best entertainment companies. Success was so close, he could almost taste it. 

 

The second the door to the practice room opened, Mino immediately felt four pairs of curious eyes on him. Unsure of what to do with all the attention, Mino smiled politely at them and bowed lightly with his head. He was greeted back with bright smiles and casual bows. They looked welcoming, that was a good sign. 

"This is the new team member you were all informed about," the man who brought him in had begun to introduce him. 

As the man continued to reveal more about him, Mino looked for distractions. He didn't like to hear his own past being announced. Didn't know where to look or who to look at, Mino did a quick scan of the practice room. It was far more equipped than all the ones he had been in before. Just thinking about practicing here, feeling the energy of this place, sent chills of excitement and nervousness down his spine. 

When the man had done introducing him, Mino bowed again, this time more formally, a 90° bow. 

"I'm Song Minho, please take care of me," Mino said, hoping he didn't sound as cold as he felt. He smiled confidently, wanting to leave a good impression. 

The other four, however, seemed way more enthusiastic than he was, they cheered and gathered around him.

 

His first encounters with Jinwoo, Seunghoon, and Taehyun were brief. The usual awkward exchange of personal informations and quick handshakes that come with every first meeting. But Seungyoon was different.

He had been different since day one. 

 

Seungyoon was the last to introduced himself, even though Mino had sensed his eyes on him all along, following his every movement as he was talking to the others. His gaze seemed to never strayed away from Mino's face, studying him quietly. It made Mino felt uneasy, he didn't know what Seungyoon could read off of him. 

Mino knew who he was. _Everyone_ knew who he was _._ The Busan boy who conquered the nation with just a guitar and his deep, soulful voice.  

In person, Seungyoon looked younger than Mino had expected, without the makeup and all. But the most noticeable trait about him wasn't anything that could be seen with the physical eyes, it was a healing warmness radiating off of him. 

"I'm Kang Seungyoon,"  _Instinctively_ had played through Mino's headphones enough of times in his high school days for Seungyoon's voice to be more than familiar to Mino, it felt like he was meeting an old friend. "Welcome to the team, let me know if you ever need anything." Then he smiled at him, cheeks high and lips wide. A numb tingling sensation danced on Mino's skin, the ice inside of him became slippery. (He didn't know it back then, but that was the very moment Mino had developed a certain type of attachment to the warmth, Seungyoon's warmth. This attachment which Mino would come to know all too well and it begun with the first exclusive smile Seungyoon had given him.)

"I know who you are, of course," Mino bit back a smile.

Seungyoon didn't look surprised at all. Of course not, he must have gotten used to getting recognized wherever he went. Not wanting to end the conversation so soon, Mino felt a sudden urgency to keep the smile on Seungyoon's face a little longer, to insulate the warmth. So he sacrificed the pretentiously Cool Rapper Swag™ aura he had practiced all night long in front of the mirror and started dramatically singing to  _Instinctively,_  which earned Mino a chuckle and Mino learned that he liked Seungyoon's chuckles. 

"Very impressive, if I didn't know better I would think you were here to steal my vocalist role," Seungyoon's palm held high in the air expectantly, waiting for a high-five. As his hand was approaching Seungyoon's, Mino noticed a set of abnormally red fingers. Must be from the warmth, he thought.  

"Well, I gotta give you something to do," despite feeling uneasy earlier under his gaze, Mino had found Seungyoon quite easy to talk to. He was definitely someone who he could relax and joke comfortably with.

"Wow! He raps, he sings, _AND_  he is kind. Is there any flaw in Song Minho?" Seungyoon started slow clapping and shaking his head sarcastically, acting as if he was in awe. 

"Shouldn't you call me hyung?" he raised one eyebrow at Seungyoon, he didn't really mind the lack of honorifics but he wanted to tease him.

"I was born in January, so technically we are the same age," he swung one arm over Mino's shoulder, "Let's be friends, what do you say?" A mischievous smile spread across Seungyoon's face.

"Friends," ignoring the 10-months gap between them, Mino gave Seungyoon a fist bump. 

 

 

That night, Seungyoon had stayed up late to make sure Mino settled in okay. He insisted on giving up his own room to Mino, saying Mino should get his own personal space since he was new. And then happily left to room with a not so happy Jinwoo. 

"The couch is actually quite comfy. You should reconsider," Mino heard Jinwoo said in the hallway. 

Seungyoon's laugh filled the dorm. 

Mino thought Seungyoon was the warmest person he had ever met.

 

He fell asleep in a room full of Seungyoon's scent and he was warm. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mino and Seungyoon naturally got close. 

Seungyoon was thoughtful, Mino had come to realized, always attentive to Mino's every action and reaction. Explaining all the little details that was new to Mino, from how to operate their unstable microwave to whom to avoid at all cost within the company. Always including Mino in every conversations, not letting him feel left out for even just a moment. He had never felt out of place with Seungyoon next to him. Days after days, Mino found himself relying on Seungyoon more and more.

Seungyoon made the ice more bearable. 

 

Although the trainee life had kept them busy and occupied, Mino made the extra effort to get to know everything he could about Seungyoon. He couldn't help himself but be curious. Like how **moths are drawn to flames** , the ice inside of him made him search for the reasons behind Seungyoon's warmth. 

 

Mino decided the best way to get along with Seungyoon was to tease him, _to tease him a lot_ , so the unending bickering that set the foundation of their friendship had been built.

(The teasing definitely had _nothing_  to do with Mino liking the cute ways Seungyoon would react to his nonsense.)

 

 

_"Kang Seungyoon, are you always this naggy?"_

_"What?"_

_"I just think it is a waste for such a beautiful voice to be used for something so annoying."_

_"You are going to regret saying that."_

_"Why?"_

_"..."_

_"SEUNGHOON-HYUNG, IT WAS SONG MINHO WHO DIDN'T FLUSH THE TOILET THIS MORNING!"_

_"YOU BASTARD!"_

_"Seungyoon, what movie should we watch?"_

_"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"_

_"We watched that the last time."_

_"And you breathed 5 minutes ago, why are you still breathing now?"_

_"That made no sense whatsoever."_

_"Kang Seungyoon, it's 5PM, why are you sleeping?"_

_"......"_

_"Kang Seungyoon."_

_"......"_

_"......................."_

_"SONG MINHO DID YOU JUST POUR WATER ON MY FACE. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I HOPE THAT WAS WATER OR YOU WILL BE VERY, VERY DEAD."_

_"You remind me so much of Zico-hyung. You guys have to meet one day."_

_"You tell me that at least 3 times a day."_

_"The resemblance is just too crazy."_

_"So you are saying he is handsome."_

_"No. Not at all."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

After just two months of training with his new team, life dropped _another_ cruel joke on Mino.

They were in the middle of practicing for the choreography of their next monthly assessment when a representative from the company interrupted them. It turned out some _fucking idiot_ thought it would be a great idea to put them in a survival show, battling against another team of trainees to fight for debut. 

The announcement had them all speechless, dead silence filled up the practice room as soon as the door closed after the messenger. 

 

Jinwoo had pulled down the hood of his gray hoodie over his head, face hidden in the shadow, standing in the same spot like a statue.

Seunghoon was crouching down in the corner, one hand under his chin, supporting the weight of his head.

Seungyoon was sitting on the bench, legs crossed, elbow on his thigh, thumb and index fingers pulling at his lower lip.

Taehyun was on the other side of the room, leaning back on one of the chairs near the speakers, biting his nails, emotions written clearly on his eyebrows. 

And all Mino felt was panic.

 

Waves of panic had awaken the anxiety beast and it was now struggling to break free from the ice.

This was exactly what Mino was afraid of; more doubts, more uncertainties. 

 

"Well, this is just _fucking fantastic_!" Seunghoon was the first to break the silence and the first to walk out of the practice room. The rest followed him. 

 

 

Everyone fell quiet again on the way home, lost in their own thoughts, dragging their heavy feet toward their apartment. 

Mino wondered if it was really almost May when he felt like it would snow tonight. 

Seungyoon slowed down his pace to meet Mino, who was far behind the rest of the group. Mino thought it was strange, strange how merely having Seungyoon walking next to him had comforted him. He let himself basked in the warmth that was Seungyoon's presence. 

It didn't seem like it would snow anymore. 

They walked all the rest of the way home in silence.

 

 

It was later that night, Mino had cried in front of Seungyoon for the first time.

 

Seungyoon came into his old room, now Mino's room, muttering something about needing to grab a few things he had left behind.

"Seungyoon, I'm tired," knowing Seungyoon would understand exactly what he meant, Mino confessed out of the blue. He was sitting on his bed, the cold wall on his back was warm against him compared to the ice inside. 

Seungyoon stopped searching for whatever he was looking for, but didn't respond right away. Mino almost thought he didn't hear him. 

When the younger boy started walking toward him, Mino felt his heart bafflingly speeding up with each step he took. (Even to this day, Mino still can't explain the palpitation he felt back then.)

He sat down on the edge of his bed, next to him. 

"We will get through this," Seungyoon's words came out quiet and strong when he finally spoke. His gaze was far away, unreachable for Mino. His mind was elsewhere, strategizing. 

"I don't know how many more I can get through," his hands curled into fists when his voice broke at the end of the sentence, which brought Seungyoon's attention back to him. Seungyoon looked at him, eyes full of emotions that Mino could not decipher. But it felt like all the warmness in the world was coming off of Seungyoon.

Because Mino was burning up. 

 

Then he spilled everything; the anxiety that was always hunting him, the disappointment he had buried deep within him, the anger he thought he didn't have the right to express, and more. He spilled them all, even the feelings he didn't know he was bottling inside, he laid them down one by one in front of Seungyoon. 

The ice melted into its liquid form and poured out of Mino's eyes.   

 

"I won't let it happen to you again, we will win this. I'll take care of you," Seungyoon rested his hand on Mino's thigh and stared straight into his soul as he was saying each word carefully, making sure Mino understood him. 

Mino knew the weight of Seungyoon's promise. He knew there was no way Seungyoon could really promise him that. But for the first time, Mino felt rested, he felt safe. He felt _home_.

And then it was gone, the coldness. The ice in its entirety was flushed out of Mino's system. Mino finally felt his _own_ warmth.

 

Summer was just right around the corner. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Everything went back to normal. All the members have accepted their new fate and went back to shedding blood and sweat in the practice room. 

Except for Seungyoon. The company had made plans for Seungyoon's solo debut, hoping it would give their survival show more publicity. 

Mino wasn't able to see Seungyoon often. He had missed his friend. He missed him during the breaks between training time, he missed him when Taehyun and Seunghoon bickered over what to eat for dinner, he missed him when their singing instructor had forgotten to zip his zipper for the third time this week and no one else seemed to notice.

The thing is, he missed him, but he didn't know if he wanted to see him.

...Things had been _off._  

Something seemed to hung in the air between them since that night Mino shed his tears. Mino wondered if Seungyoon noticed it too.

He was not the type to be ashamed of showing his raw emotions, in fact, he was proud of it. And he had thought sharing those honest feelings with Seungyoon would only make their friendship stronger and bring them closer together. Well, perhaps, he might have gotten  _too_ close. Because that night they shared ended up somehow...intimate.

He was completely exposed in front of Seungyoon, showing him even the crooked and the ugly. And Seungyoon had looked at him tenderly all the same. It was one of the most intimate experiences in Mino's twenty-years of living.  

Mino stopped himself from exploring further with that idea. He was just overthinking things, he told himself. Everything was fine. 

Plus. he should only focus on one thing: The recording of their survival show was fast approaching and Mino needed to show the world what he was made out of.  

 

 

Everything was fine.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Everything _was_ going fine. 

 

Until Mino had a dream.

A wet dream. 

 

In his dream, Kang Seungyoon was on top of him. 

Before Mino could even register what was happening, he felt himself hard and throbbing.

He sucked in his breath and groaned when his vision came clear. Mino thought he was going to reach the peak of his climax just from the very view of Seungyoon hovering above him; hair damped by sweat, eyes clouded with desires, and swollen lips curved into a smirk. 

The air was filled with nothing but the scent of Seungyoon and sex, making it difficult for him to breath. 

"I will do it gently," Mino was so mesmerized by the way Seungyoon's tongue was moving inside of his tempting mouth that he almost didn't hear his promise ringing low and tender. 

Mino kissed the tempting mouth. 

 

**Then he felt everything. All at once.**  

 

 

When he opened his eyes again, Seungyoon wasn't on top of him anymore. Mino had woken up in the middle of his ecstasy. 

Every cell in his body was ignited. It had felt so real, _too real_ , he thought he could still feel Seungyoon's lingering heat pressing on top of him and burning inside of him. 

Staring at the spinning fan on his ceiling, Mino tried to make sense of this _filthy_  dream. 

But he couldn't think clearly. _No_. _He didn't want to._ Thinking clearly meant facing the reality. And in Mino's twisted reality, he had just had a wet dream about his friend, his own teammate. 

 

Mino decided he should get himself out of this sticky situation first.  _Literally_. That is, he needed to wash his dirty underwear and change into a new one. 

 

Before he could open the door to the bathroom, the doorknob turned by itself.

And _fuck him_ , because now a freshly showered Seungyoon was standing in front of him, with nothing but a thin towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, you're up early," Seungyoon's curious eyes stared at him, surprised with both eyebrows raised. Then he ran his hand through his wet hair and Mino tried not to remember how it felt in his unspeakable dream to have those damp strands of hair between his own fingers. 

"And you? You're always up this early?" directing the attention away from himself, Mino prayed to The Higher Power that Seungyoon wouldn't notice the cum infested underwear he was holding in his right hand.

"I just got home from the company," Seungyoon flashed him an embarrassed smile. It was then Mino noticed the dark circles Seungyoon's solo debut preparation had painted on his sickly pale face, Mino's heart softened at the sight. But somewhere else on his body was still in the process of shameless hardening and his loose gym shorts would do the very minimum of covering him up. 

Mino needed to escaped. And he needed to do it quick. 

"Well, I'm about to shit my pants," he decided this excuse was far less humiliating than ' _your wet nakedness is turning me on and I must go before Mino Jr. come out and greet you',_  Mino continued "so if you could kindly let me through, my asshole would be plenty of grateful," after finishing his lie gracefully, Mino tensed up even more than he already was, because his asshole was indeed _very_ grateful to Seungyoon in his dream last night.

Mino desperately screamed at himself to _shut the fuck up_ , asshole was a very sensitive ~~spot~~ word, after all. He didn't try to hide the tortured expression on his face, figured it would match the situation he had so creatively invented. 

Seungyoon hurriedly moved out the way, clearing Mino's escape route, "yeah, i'm so-"

Mino's slammed the door behind him before Seungyoon could finish apologizing.  

 

 

 

Mino was wrong. Seungyoon wasn't just simply warmth. 

He was **fire** itself. 

_And how close could you get to the fire without getting burnt?_

The moth had flew right into the flames. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Mino saying Seungyoon took care of him when he first came into YG. But then I had always thought they were a bit awkward in Who is Next, hence the wet dream lol (but yes, next chapter will be WIN era). 
> 
> Since I'm still new at this, there were a lot of things I wanted to write down but could not fit into the story. So here are some of the things I wanted to explain. It would be completely okay if you have some questions of you own, don't be afraid to comment them down! I will explain anything that won't spoil the story. Please talk to me, LOL. 
> 
> "...Three times' a charm, right?" Mino couldn't debut with Block B and his old group BoM disbanded, so one more "failure" would be his third (I obviously don't think those were his failures, but I imagined the Mino in my story would think so at that time).
> 
> "...he was in fact damaged..." i do NOT think a possible mental disorder made Mino "damaged", this was written in Mino's point of view and he used this word because he didn't think/know it might had anything to do with his mental health. He just knew something was "broken". 
> 
> Instinctively was Seungyoon's most well known song from his superstar k days.
> 
> ((("Mino had never felt out of place with Seungyoon next to him." because his place was right next to him, they belong together ;;;;^) a;kldsfja;lsdfj LOL sorry.))) 
> 
> Did Mino already fell for Seungyoon? No, not yet. There was definitely some sort of attraction though. And I don't think there's an exact moment you can pinpoint when he actually falls in love in this story, falling in love was a gradual process for Mino. 
> 
> I wasn't sure if I made this clear. But Mino found his own warmth, maybe with the help of Seungyoon, but Mino didn't have to rely on Seungyoon or anyone else to feel good/happy. He was his own warmth.
> 
> (Also, the wet dream was probably the most explicit I would ever write. I'm sorry I'm just really bad at this, I think I died 8 times writing that part.)


End file.
